Kagome's Nightmare
by Shizuko Imamura
Summary: Kagome's worse nightmare becomes a reality! Reviews equal chapters
1. Naraku's Spell

Kagome's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku, Sango, Keade, Miroku, and Sesshomaru Rumiko Takahashi owns them.... I however own Kagome's Nightmare... and the powder smoke that belongs to Naraku.

Warning: This is my very first Inuyasha fan fiction, so please be kind and don't kill me if you hate my story...Simple rule, if you don't like my story then please don't read it....But I hope you do enjoy my story, I've only written this for entertainment purposes only..... Also Please get's on hands and knees please review... Ok on with chapter one takes out my very spiffy magic wand and the story is starting to unfold in front of your very eyes ha ha I wish

Chapter One:

In Kagome's Point Of View (P.O.V)

The son glistened in the sky as the wind whistled threw the trees. The flowers bloomed and the birds began to sing. 'Oh god I love spring!' It's so warm and beautiful. Spring is a time of rebirth, joy and swimming pools. A time where the plants spring back to life from their once frosty graves. A time for the warmth to take control, to kick out the cold and take up a permeant residence. No snow. No snowmen. No snow angels. No sledding and snowball fights. tear I could go on and on, but I think I'll stop there. Don't get me wrong I enjoy the winter, but I love the summer.

I stood at the Bone-Eaters well staring into Inuyasha's golden gaze. I brushed back his bands as he smiled down at me making my heart stop. His beautiful long silver hair danced as the wind blew softly. He looked so angelic, so incredibly handsome as the sun glistened off his slender muscular body. Today I had to return to my era for some big family reunion. I flung myself at Inuyasha embracing him in a tight hug. A few tears slid down my cheek as his strong arms held me. He wiped the tears away quickly before returning his grip on me.

"I don't want to leave," I whispered into his chest.

"Don't you want to see your family?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm just going to miss you, what if something happens, what if you get into trouble."

"Are you crazy, I'll be fine," Inuyasha said as he tensed in my arms.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Get into the well, NOW." he screamed as Naraku appeared in the sky. He flew down hitting Inuyasha in the stomach. The force of the blow sent Inuyasha flying into a nearby tree.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as he slid to the groung unconscious. I began to run towards him when Naraku swooped down and picked me up. A purple smoke appeared from the palm of his hand turning my world black.

I awoke on the floor in a cold damp dungeon. My head was pounding and I felt extremely weak. The Door flew open and Naraku emerged standing in the doorway.

"Ah, finally awake," he said as I curled up in a ball in the corner far away from him.

"Naraku!" I hissed.

"In the flesh."

"What do you want with me?"

"I need a favor," he said pacing the room.

"Never," I snapped.

"You haven't even heard my request."

"Who said I want to."

"SILENCE... That's better... I want you to kill Inuyasha for me."

"No."

"Oh, I think you will."

"I will never hurt Inuyasha, ever."

"Oh on the contrary..." he said as a pink smoke filled the room. (Yes I like smokey things)... "I think you will." The smoke filled my longs leaving a burning sensation. I could feel my eyes water and my body go numb and I found myself kneeling in front of Naraku.

"Kagome, you will slay Inuyasha with these," he said giving me a five shooter bow with five arrows.

"Yes master." Wait a minute; I didn't say that... did I. I got up walking out of Naraku's castle in search of Inuyasha. 'This is so weird, my body is moving on it's own free will. Naraku must be controlling me under some powerful spell.' I thought as I entered into Inuyasha's forest. I spotted him laying down on a small patch of grass.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed.

"Kagome, where the hell have you been, Sango and I have been looking for you everywhere," he said annoyance in his voice as he walked towards me. "Kagome, what's wrong with you?"

"Freeze," I said pointing the bow at him. "No, run Inuyasha... run for your life," I screamed.

"Kagome what the hell is going on?" he said getting closer.

"Noooo," I said firing. The five arrows moved at a rapid pace hitting Inuyasha square in the chest and he fell lifelessly to the ground. Pink smoke began to leave my body then disappeared. I fell to my knees placing my hands on my head from the intense pain that soared in my brain. 'I'm free, I can move, the spells broken.' The joy began to fill my entire body. That is until I saw him.

"Oh no Inuyasha!" I screamed as I ran to his still form. He was laying on his side in a puddle of blood that oozed from his chest. About two arrowheads were sticking out of his back and threw his Haori. "Inuyasha... Inuyasha..." I said shaking his shoulder.

"Ka-go-me," he said barley above a whisper his eyes fluttering open.

"Inuyasha... I'm so sorry, Naraku placed a spell on me... please forgive me... It's all my fault... please don't hate me," I muttered as Inuyasha placed a bloody finger to my lips silencing me and shook his head.

"N-never... Hate... y-you," he said closing his eyes and his hand fell to the ground limp.

Author's note: Ok that's all folks..... hope you liked it... Please review and I will update more and please be nice... waves bye bye Shizuko


	2. A fallen Hanyou

Kagome's Nightmare

Authors note: Ok everyone I added a little poem that I thought totally described Inuyasha's and Kagome's feeling for each other and their relationship. Hope you like chapter two enjoy…

If I told you that I wanted to see you,

and if I told you that, I beg to please you.

If I told you that I'll always keep you

What would you say?

Now tell me how you'd feel if I told you

that I had feelings for you.

And would it be so wrong to say what's on my mind.

We were friends but with time

What I feel deep inside for you, has changed

But I'd give up a lot if I thought

It was untrue to you

I hope it won't offend

The trust we have, cause I don't want this to end.

If you think we will lose what we have

Then I would just rather stay the same.

Cause I don't want to choose

Between the two most precious things to me

If we take this chance and extend

to each other in romance

I hope it would be the right thing for you and me

Would you, be there

Could you, dare to hold me

Will my feelings lead me?

What would you say?

If I told you that

Last Chapter:

"Oh no Inuyasha!" I screamed as I ran to his still form. He was laying on his side in a puddle of blood that oozed from his chest. About two arrowheads were sticking out of his back and threw his Haori. "Inuyasha... Inuyasha..." I said shaking his shoulder.

"Ka-go-me," he said barley above a whisper and his eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha... I'm so sorry, Naraku placed a spell on me... please forgive me... It's all my fault... please don't hate me," I muttered as Inuyasha placed a bloody finger to my lips silencing me and shook his head.

"N-never... Hate... y-you," he said closing his eyes as his hand fell to the ground limp.

Chapter Two:

"Kagome, what happened?" asked Sango as she ran up to me kneeling by my side Kirara sitting on her shoulder. "Is he dead?" she asked out of breath.

"No, he's alive but barley. We have to hurry and get him to Keade," I said receiving a nod in reply.

"Kirara," said Sango and Kirara turned into her beast form. We picked up Inuyasha and placed his lifeless body on Kirara. Kirara sprung into the air flying at a rapid pace to Keade's village. I held Inuyasha tightly in my arms protecting him from danger or anything else that might hurt him further.

"How's he doing?" asked Sango.

"Not good," I said as we arrived at Keade's hut. "MIROKU, KEADE HELP," I shouted.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"It's Inuyasha, he's hurt."

"Oh my god," gasped Miroku placing a hand to his mouth as he looked at Inuyasha's chest.

"Get him inside immediately," said Keade heading back into the hut.

Miroku being as strong as he is picked up Inuyasha and headed into the hut where he laid Inuyasha softy on the hard wooded floor.

"Kagome ye go and get me some water and bandages, while Miroku ye go and get me some towels and blankets," Keade ordered grabbing some herbs.

I grabbed a pot and ran to the river. I filled the pot thinking about Inuyasha. 'I hurt him, I'm the one who shot him with those arrows, because of me he's on the brink of death.' Flashes of me firing the bow and the arrows soaring at a rapid pace piercing Inuyasha's soft, delegate shin ran a course threw my mind. I shook my head as the images vanished and I walked slowly back to the hut trying carefully not to spill the water. I set the water down next to Keade as she took off his Haori from the waist up.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"Where are the bandages?"

"Oh crap I'm sorry, I'll go get them."

"Ney child I need yer help, Sango would ye please."

"Yeah sure," said Sango disappearing.

"What do you want me to do?"

"First off roll him over on his side." I did as I was commanded and pealed of his bloody Haori that was still stuck to his back. "Oh no, tis is not good."

"What?"

"For one, only two arrows have exited his body. Two, we need to push the other three arrows threw his body to emerge from his back," Keade said as Inuyasha began to moan softly.

"Inuyasha!" I said getting another moan in return.

"Kagome I need ye to told him tight while I work with these arrows." Inuyasha laid on his side across my lap while I held him tightly.

"Are ye ready Inuyasha?" she asked softly and he nodded slowly. "Ok brace yerself... Kagome hold him tight." I held Inuyasha tighter as she shoved an arrowhead threw his body. He flinched as the arrowhead appeared threw his back. She repeated the same process with the rest of the arrows then paused for a moment to let the pain that was running threw Inuyasha's body to subside.

"Miroku be ready with those towels... ok Inuyasha I'm going to pull out the arrows," Keade said braking off each arrowhead and grabbed all five arrows ripping them out from his body. Inuyasha moaned loudly as the blood flowed from his chest and back. Miroku Instantly placed towels over his back and chest and began to apply pressure making Inuyasha tense from the incredible pain. I glanced down at Inuyasha face, pain shown on every feature and two single tears slid down his flushed cheeks. I wiped away the tears and felt the warmth radiating from his cheeks. I was covered with his blood but I don't care, he needs me. As soon as the bleeding finally stopped Keade cleaned and dressed his horrid wounds. Inuyasha gave one more pitiful moan before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Miroku will ye make Inuyasha a bed, Kagome here take these and go wash up at the river," Keade said handing me a clean pair of cloths and a towel. I softly set Inuyasha down and headed to the river lost in my own thoughts. I washed all of Inuyasha's blood off myself as well as my cloths. As I began to get dressed in the cloths Keade gave me, a strange feeling ran threw my body. Someone was here, some very powerful demon was watching me threw the trees. I tensed as the figure came closer.

Authors note: Ok that's all for now folks. I hope you like it… In store for next chapter: Find out who this secret figures is, and the fate of Inuyasha


	3. Itzpapalotl

Kagome's Nightmare

Authors note: Thank you everyone for reviewing, I'm glad you are enjoying my story. -. I hope you will continue to like my story and review because that makes me write it a million times faster… Well here is the third chapter enjoy…. -

If I told you that I wanted to see you,

and if I told you that I beg to please you.

If I told you that I'll always keep you

What would you say?

Now tell me how you'd feel if I told you

that I had feelings for you.

And would it be wrong to say what's on my mind.

We were friends but with time

What I feel deep inside for you has changed

But I'd give up a lot if I thought

It was untrue to you

I hope it won't offend

The trust we have, cause I don't want this to end.

If you think we will lose what we have

Then I would just rather stay the same.

Cause I don't want to choose

Between the two most precious things to me

If we take this chance and extend

to each other in romance

I hope it would be the right thing for you and me

Would you, be there

Could you, dare to hold me

Will my feelings lead me?

What would you say?

If I told you that

Last chapter:

"Miroku will ye make Inuyasha a bed, Kagome here take these and go wash up at the river," Keade said handing me a clean pair of cloths and a towel. I softly set Inuyasha down and headed to the river lost in my own thoughts. I washed all of Inuyasha's blood off myself as well as my cloths. As I began to get dressed in the cloths Keade gave me, a strange feeling ran threw my body. Someone was here, some very powerful demon was watching me threw the trees. I tensed as the figure came closer.

Chapter Three:

"Hello Kagome," said Sesshomaru coming into view.

"Oh, it's only you. You nearly gave me a heart attack you punk," I said with a sigh of relief. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru discovered they had the same enemy Naraku, they put aside their differences and joined forces. In about a few months they found that brotherly love they once had when they were little.

"What happened to Inuyasha, how was he injured?"

"How did you know?" I asked shocked.

"I can smell his blood for miles... Where is he?"

"He's at Keade's hut, I'll take you there follow me."

We walked silently back to Keade's hut as the wind began to howl and the thunder roared. Inuyasha laid unmoving by the fire covered by a blanket and one of my pillows under his head. The only source of life that came from him was the slow rise and fall of his chest and his soft moans of pain. Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha and pulled of the blanket smelling his wounds.

"What happened to him?" asked Sesshomaru with questioning eyes.

"Uh," I began.

"Yes Kagome, you never told us how or who shot him with those arrows," stated Miroku.

"Um."

"KAGOME!" they all shouted in unison.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you... I shot him with those arrows," I cried.

"Kagome how could you?" questioned Sango.

"Naraku, he put a spell on me... He was controlling my body... It's like I was there, but not at the same time... I'm so sorry... I did it... I hurt him... It was me... It's all my fault."

"Kagome it's not yer fault, it's Naraku's fault, he was the one controlling ye," Keade said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Something's not right," Sesshomaru said sniffing Inuyasha's fresh blood that coated his once white bandages. "Let me see those arrows." Keade starred at him in confusion before she nodded and disappeared only to return moments later with the five arrows. She handed him the arrows and he sniffed all five. "Just as I feared."

"What is it?" I asked.

"These arrows are covered in Itzpapalotl."

"What is Itzpapalotl?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"A poison Naraku and I made a long time ago to kill a demon. It's made from the venom of an Obsidean or Dark Rock Butterfly. It's a slow and painful death nobody wishes to go threw. Since Inuyasha is half-demon it will first eat away his demonic power and strength leaving him mortal, then it will begin to slowly dissolve away his insides."

"Is there a cure?" asked Sango.

"No, I'm afraid not and no demon has ever survived. I'm sorry but Inuyasha is going to die."

What he can't die... No, Why?!?! Why him, he's so young and has so much to do with his life.

"How long does he have?" Miroku said looking down at his staff.

"Most full-blooded demon's last about a day, but Inuyasha is stronger than most full-blooded demons... I give him two to three days. The best we can do for him is keep him as comfortable as possible before he dies."

The wind picked up its speed and the thunder grew loader. I walked over to a dark corner and sat down cradling my knees to my chest and began to sing softly to myself.

"All at once, I took a moment and I'm relising that you're not coming back and it finally hit me all at once. All at once, I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell, my eyes began to swell and shattering my dreams. Ever since I meat you, you're the only love I've known and I can't forget you, though I must face it all alone. All at once I drifting on a lonely sea, wishing you'd come back to me and that's all that matters now. All at once I'm drifting on a lonely sea, holding on to memories and it hurts me more than you know, so much more than it shows. All at once my dreams were shatters."

God this is all my fault, because of me Inuyasha is going to die. Why? Why did Naraku make me do it. That bastard used me to kill Inuyasha because he couldn't do it himself. I looked at Inuyasha. His face is so pale and he's jerking in his sleeping trying to fight a battle with the poison he surly can't win. I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes. Don't cry, don't cry Kagome. I have to be strong... for Inuyasha. I laid my head down on my knees and closed my eyes hoping this was just a dream and that I would wake up from this horrible nightmare. Today was turning out to be a great day, that is until Naraku placed a spell on me making me shoot Inuyasha with those poisoned arrows. Inuyasha held me in his arms and wiped away my tears before I had to go back home for the family reunion. Oh no, the Family reunion. I have to go back, but what about Inuyasha. I can't leave him when he's going to die, but my mother is going to kill me. Great what am I going to do now? I sighed as Sesshomaru walked over and took a seat next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"This sucks."

"I know, if I didn't make that poison with Naraku Inuyasha wouldn't be suffering like this."

"Not only that I'm supposed to go home for a family reunion... And I don't want to leave Inuyasha... I just don't know what to do."

"Well I think you should go and tell you mother what's going on ask her if you can return before Inuyasha dies."

"I suppose, but I don't want to leave Inuyasha."

"Don't worry we'll take care of him until you return."

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll go home and tell her I need to stay with Inuyasha," I said getting up and walking towards the door. "I'll be back everyone, I have to go home to tell my mother what's going on ." I said walking out the door before anyone could reply.

Authors Note: Ok, that's the end of that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it…… Please review and be kind…..


	4. It Has Begun

Kagome's Nightmare

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing, I'm very glad you enjoy my story… Check out my Jackie Chan story called "Missing Dragon"… That is if you want to. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please remember to review… Shizuko

Last Chapter:

"Hey," he said.

"This sucks."

"I know, if I didn't make that poison with Naraku Inuyasha wouldn't be suffering like this."

"Not only that I'm supposed to go home for a family reunion... And I don't want to leave Inuyasha... I just don't know what to do."

"Well I think you should go and tell you mother what's going on ask her if you can return before Inuyasha dies."

"I suppose, but I don't want to leave Inuyasha."

"Don't worry we'll take care of him until you return."

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll go home and tell her I need to stay with Inuyasha," I said getting up and walking towards the door. "I'll be back everyone, I have to go home to tell my mother what's going on." I said walking out the door before anyone could reply.

Chapter Four:

I walked to the well as the rain began to pour adding a sudden chill to my body. I jumped into the well, and the next thing I knew I was being transported back to my era and the shrine. I walked into the house and found mom and grandpa cooking while Souta played video games. "I'm home," I said to no one in particular.

"Ah Kagome your just in time, I need you to do a few things for me," mom said leaving her post at the stove. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Mom, do you think I could skip the family reunion... There is something really important I have to return for."

"Kagome, I know how much you love to travel to the futal era but it's not everyday you get to see your relatives. Couldn't you wait just a few days?"

"Mom... Inuyasha is leaving me... he's going to die..." I said the tears streaming down my face.

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry, I know how much you love the young boy... You can return, I'm sure Grandpa will come up with an excuse for your absence."

"Thank you mom, I'm going to go and change then leave if that's ok?"

"That's fine dear, send my condolences to the boy."

"I will," I said running up the stairs to my room.

I shuffled threw my drawer throwing cloths to the floor and pulled out a black pair of paints and an aqua blue short sleeve t-shirt. I threw the wet cloths on the floor to add to the collection and quickly got dressed. Normally I'm a pretty clean person but right now I just don't care, my main concern was to spend every second I could with Inuyasha before he... he died. I put on an old pair of tennis shoes and grabbed my sweater and raincoat. As I put on my raincoat a folded piece of paper fell out. I unfolded the piece of paper and realised it was the poem I wrote for Inuyasha. I stuck the piece of paper back into my raincoat before opening the door. I ran down the stairs and stopped in midair, Grandpa was talking to my relatives in the next room.

"Ah yes, she developed Bits and had to be transported to America."

"What's Bits?" asked one of my relative's confusion evident in their voice.

"Bit's is an awful combination of ringworm and warts. She also sadly developed a horrible ugly green fungus all over her body," exclaimed Grandpa.

"Oh my, ringworm, warts and fungus… Poor child."

"Yes, it is very tragic… she is so young."

Well, got to hand it to grandpa for always developing a lame excuse right off the bat for my absence, but right now I could care less. I snuck out the back door and hopped into the well as the stairs engulfed me transporting me into the past where Inuyasha was dying. I walked into the hut and found everyone was asleep except Sesshomaru who was watching over his restless brother.

"How is he doing?" I asked taking a seat next to Inuyasha's side.

"He's in pain... his fever has risen and he's already on the verge of transformation... I'm afraid he doesn't have much time."

"But I thought you said he had three days?"

"I did, but that was before I remembered he was hit with five times the normal dosage of poison. One arrow laced with Itzpapalotl is enough to kill even the strongest demon."

"This sucks, I can't believe this is happening."

"I know, my brother is so young."

"Ka...go...me," said a weak voice.

"Oh Inuyasha, your awake," I said holding his limp hand.

"Kagome... I'm going... To die... aren't I?" he said his eyes filled with pain. I stared at him speechless as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Yes little brother, you are going to die." Sesshomaru answered for me.

"How long... Do I have?"

"Not very long... I'm so sorry Inuyasha... this is all my fault... if I jumped into the well like you told me to then you wouldn't be suffering like this. Will you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing... to forgive... so please don't... blame yourself... cause... I don't."

"I just wish you weren't going to die... what am I going to do when you're gone." 'Who am I going to love?' I though.

"Kagome... I feel... oh it hurts... please make... it stop," he said. His whole body tensed and jerked as he squeezed my hand tightly while his other hand grabbed the blanket that was wrapped around his body. He was transforming. In a matter of seconds his hair turned black, his dog-ears faded away, his eyes turned violet, and his claws shrank to human fingernails. And he was in pain. Pain, from the transformation that the poison was forcing upon his weak body. His body stopped jerking as he fell into unconsciousness once again.

"So it has finally begun... he has now lost all his demonic powers, he won't last threw the night." Sesshomaru informed me.

Author's Note: Ok that's all for now… Hope you liked it… please review… Shizuko


	5. Kagome's Nightmare

Kagome's Nightmare 

By Shizuko

All at once, I took a moment and I'm relising that you're not coming back and it finally hit me all at once. All at once, I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell, my eyes began to swell and shattering my dreams. Ever since I meat you, you're the only love I've known and I can't forget you, though I must face it all alone. All at once I drifting on a lonely sea, wishing you'd come back to me and that's all that matters now. All at once I'm drifting on a lonely sea, holding on to memories and it hurts me more than you know, so much more than it shows. All at once my dreams were shatters.

Last chapter:

"How long... Do I have?"

"Not very long... I'm so sorry Inuyasha... this is all my fault... if I jumped into the well like you told me then you wouldn't be suffering like this. Will you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing... to forgive... so please don't... blame yourself... cause... I don't."

"I just wish you weren't going to die... what am I to do when you're gone." 'Who am I going to love?' I though.

"Kagome... I feel... oh it hurts... please make... it stop," he said. His whole body tensed and jerked as he squeezed my hand tightly while his other hand grabbed the blanket that was wrapped around his body. He was transforming. In a matter of seconds his hair turned black, his dog-ears faded away, his eyes turned violet, and his claws shrank to human fingernails. And he was in pain. Pain, from the forced transformation that the poison was forcing upon his weak body. His body stopped jerking as he fell into unconsciousness once again.

"So it has finally begun... he has now lost all his demonic powers, he won't last threw the night." Sesshomaru informed me.

Chapter five:

I sighed. The one thing I feared the most is happening before my very eyes. How could this happen, why is this happening to MY Inuyasha. He's the first boy I've ever loved, who I even considered spending the rest of my life with. Just when I finally realize how much I love him he's being taken away from me and nothing can save his life like all those other times. Not his ability to heal fast, his demonic powers, or even a cure for the poison that's eating him away to nothing, nothing can save him. The worse part is I can't do anything about it, I have to sit hear and watch MY Inuyasha, my true love suffer a horrible death. I've done so much to heal the wounds in his heart and now I feel it's all for nothing. I haven't even gotten to tell him how I truly feel, how much I love him.

Inuyasha thinks that nobody could possibly love a hanyou or stay faithful to him, but he's wrong. I love him and I would never betray or mistrust his feelings like so many people have done in the past. I just hope one day he realizes I can't live without him, I need him. My mind began to wander in and out the last few hours while everyone slept.

"You should try to get some sleep?" said Sesshomaru from his perch in the corner. 'Ok everyone but Sesshomaru is asleep,' I thought correcting myself.

"It's no use, I've tried but I can't sleep. I need to be here for Inuyasha," I said as Inuyasha turned his head away from me and began to cough. "He's getting worse," I said turning his face back towards mine. A tiny blotch of blood coated his lips and a thick trail ran down his chin and stopped at the base of his neck. "Oh my god, he's coughing up blood." I took out a wet cloth ringing it out and began to wipe off the blood. I felt his forehead and sighed sadly. "His fever has risen tremendously," I whispered as Inuyasha began to cough uncontrollably. More blood began to ooze from his lips as his coughing increased. I wiped the blood away only to be rewarded with more guising blood.

"Ka... go... me," he whispered threw drips of blood that came up from his though coating his lips and chin.

"I'm right here Inuyasha," I replied and grabbed his hand as his eyes opened slowly.

"I-I... want to ... tell you... something... i-important ... before I d-die." he choked.

"Yes," I said leaning down towards him.

"I-I…l-love…y-you," he said as his eyes closed and his body went limp. I pinched myself. Did Inuyasha just tell me he loved me. Yes, my ears aren't deceiving me he does love me.

"Inuyasha... INUYASHA!!!! Come on this isn't funny," I said shaking him and got no response in return. I placed two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse and received none. Then I checked to see if he was breathing, his chest wasn't rising or falling. "He has no pulse and he isn't breathing." No he can't be dead, not so soon, I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I love him. "WAKE UP, COME ON INUYASHA WAKE UP," I said pounding on his chest, hoping that his body would regain life. "Please, please wake up, please," I said as the tears began to stream down my face carving endless rivers on my damp cheeks.

"Kagome he's gone," said Sesshomaru grabbing my hands.

"Do SOMETHING."

"Let him pass over," said Miroku kneeling beside us.

"No," I said braking free from Sesshomaru and picked up Inuyasha and held him in my arms, crying into his beautiful hair. No he can't leave me, what am I going to do now. He's the only reason I come to this era, to see him laugh and smile and hold me when I'm sad or cold. Now I'll never get to see or touch him again or hold him when he's hurt or depressed.

"We shall burry him when the storm fads and the soil dries," said Keade before I passed out from exhaustion Inuyasha still in my arms.

Authors Note: Please don't kill me… I swear it was all for a good purpose… anyways please review and I will write the next chapter… and please be nice


	6. Purgatory

Kagome's Nightmare

Author's note: Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing my story. In the next chapter I will explain why Sesshomaru can't save or heal Inuyasha…Sorry it confused some of you… This chapter is in Inuyasha's point of view…On with Chapter six… Enjoy

* * *

All at once, I took a moment and I'm relising that you're not coming back and it finally hit me all at once. All at once, I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell, my eyes began to swell and shattering my dreams. Ever since I meat you, you're the only love I've known and I can't forget you, though I must face it all alone. All at once I drifting on a lonely sea, wishing you'd come back to me and that's all that matters now. All at once I'm drifting on a lonely sea, holding on to memories and it hurts me more than you know, so much more than it shows. All at once my dreams were shatters.

* * *

Last chapter:

"Inuyasha... INUYASHA!!!! Come on this isn't funny," I said shaking him and got no response in return. I placed two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse and received none. Then I checked to see if he was breathing, his chest wasn't rising or falling. "He has no pulse and he isn't breathing." No he can't be dead, not so soon, I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I loved him. "WAKE UP, COME ON INUYASHA WAKE UP," I said pounding on his chest, hoping that his body would regain life. "Please, please wake up, please," I said as the tears began to stream down my face carving endless rivers on my damp cheeks.

"Kagome he's gone," said Sesshomaru grabbing my hands.

"Do SOMETHING."

"Let him pass over," said Miroku kneeling beside us.

"No," I said braking free from Sesshomaru and picked up Inuyasha and held him in my arms, crying into his beautiful hair. No he can't leave me, what am I going to do now. He's the only reason I come to this era, to see him laugh and smile and hold me when I sad or cold. Now I'll never get to see or touch him again or hold him when's he's hurt or depressed.

"We shall burry him when the storm fads and the soil dries," said Keade before I passed out from exhaustion Inuyasha still in my arms.

* * *

Chapter Six:

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I could feel myself slipping, but I can't go, not until I tell Kagome how I feel towards her.

"Ka... go... me," I whispered struggling threw drops of blood that came up coating my lips and chin.

"I'm right here Inuyasha," she said grabbing my hand as I opened my eyes slowly.

"I-I... want to ... tell you... something... i-important ... before I d-die." I choked.

"Yes," she said leaning down towards me.

"I... l-love... y-you," I said as I felt the life drain from my body and I further drifted into the darkness that awaited me.....

* * *

The next thing I heard was the birds chirping and I felt the sun's hot rays shining down upon me. I opened my eyes and found myself laying on a patch of grass, a tall long silver haired man stood over me with three purple slashes across each cheeks and his pointed ears.

"Hello son," he said.

"F-father... Where am I… Hell?"

"Purgatory, your dead son."

"Well duh!!!!!!"

"Inuyasha." my mother said running up towards me and engulfing me in a warming hug that I haven't received since I was a child.

"It's so nice to be reunited with you again after so many years," she said grabbing my hand and leading me down a hill to a small hut.

"Who lives here?"

"This is where your father and I live... come sit, it's getting late," she said leading me to a table and pulling out a chair for me to sit.

"This place looks like the Western Lands."

"Yes, purgatory is just like the land of the living, a place to make you still feel like your alive, for the souls to retire after they die."

"So Inuyasha how did you die"" my mother asked sitting down next to me.

"From a poison to kill a demon called Itzpapalotl-"

"A poison made from the venom of a Obsidean or Dark Rock Butterfly," father said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm the one who invented the recipe then gave it to your brother."

"Oh thanks dad, did ya sign my death certificate too."

"Now Inuyasha, don't be a smart ass."

* * *

Author's note: Ok that's all, sorry it's so short… Please review 


	7. I Love You, Inuyasha

Kagome's Nightmare

Author's note: what happened to all my reviews... Man one review, this is lowering my confidence... Cries into computer keys ... Please review this chapter begs on knees I promise this story will turn out right...

* * *

All at once, I took a moment and I'm relising that you're not coming back and it finally hit me all at once. All at once, I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell, my eyes began to swell and shattering my dreams. Ever since I meat you, you're the only love I've known and I can't forget you, though I must face it all alone. All at once I drifting on a lonely sea, wishing you'd come back to me and that's all that matters now. All at once I'm drifting on a lonely sea, holding on to memories and it hurts me more than you know, so much more than it shows. All at once my dreams were shatters.

* * *

Last chapter:

"So Inuyasha how did you die"" my mother asked sitting down next to me.

"From a poison to kill a demon called Itzpapalotl-"

"A poison made from the venom of a Obsidean or Dark Rock Butterfly," father said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm the one who invented the recipe then gave it to your brother."

"Oh thanks dad, did ya sign my death certificate too."

"Now Inuyasha, don't be a smart ass."

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Back In Kagome P.O.V

The next morning I awoke to the sun brightly shining in my eyes, making it impossible to sleep any longer. My eyes were swollen and my heart had a horrible aching ness that I've never felt before. I glanced over to where Inuyasha was the night before and noticed his body was gone. I flew off the blankets that coated me and ran out the door into Sesshomaru.

"Where's Inuyasha, where is he?" I breathed.

"He's in the next room, in-" Before he was finished I sprinted into the next room moving aside the scream door and almost make contact with the floor in the process. I saw a long wooden box in the middle of the room so I slid off the lid revieling Inuyasha lying inside. Tetsusaiga laid across his chest while his arm's folded neatly over his fanged sword. His now black hair framed around his still form, and his face had an unnaturally pale and blue tone.

"Hey Inuyasha," I said running my fingers threw his black soft silky locks. "I miss you so much... why did you leave me... Baka, you were supsost to live and grow old with me... I hope you're happy in your second life... Inuyasha please wait for me, I promise one day we will be together again," I said bending down towards his ear and whispered, "I love you, Inuyasha," and placed a soft kiss to his cold, pale lips. I stood up as the folded piece of paper once again fell from my raincoat. I sighed softly and placed the piece of paper in his right hand before I closed the lid trapping Inuyasha once again into the darkness that engulfed him. I walked outside onto Keade's porch and sat down on the steps below. The weather was a perfect reflection of my mood, cold, dark and gloomy.

I watched the couples in the village walking and holding hands as they watched their children play in the grassy fields. I will never be able to do that with MY Inuyasha, ever. I will never be able to hear his jealous voice or see his anger flair whenever Koga is near. Or fight with him over the silliest or stupidest things. Nothing will be the same, ever again. I began to wonder what life would be like if Inuyasha and I started a family when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Kagome, how are you feeling?" asked Sesshomaru taking a seat next to me.

"I've never felt better," I lied as Sesshomaru stared down at me. "Ok… This is the worst day of my life. I feel so empty, so broken… I've lost my other half... a part of me that will never be restored… I miss him so much and I never even got to tell Inuyasha that I love him before he died."

"Oh trust me child, he knows. The dead can hear our thought, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess so... Sesshomaru I just thought of this, can't you bring Inuyasha back with your sword?"

"I'm afraid not... I've tried to revive him last night, but the sword won't work with the poison...Right now I bet Inuyasha is with our father and his mother. Spending the time with them that he's never gotten to receive."

"Sesshomaru, what was it like when you and Inuyasha were growing up… you know before you became enemies."

Author Note: Ok that's all... Please review and I will continue to write this story... I need to know your though, and if you have any ideas you would like me to add to the story... Shizuko


	8. Past Revealed

Kagome's Nightmare

Author's note: I'm so sorry everyone it's taken me this long to post more, I've been very ill. I have an ulcer and an acid type disease, to where I have to take pills for the rest of my life or the acid in my stomach will eat away my organs and insides and well kill me... I will try to post as soon and as much as possible.. sorry for the wait... I hope you contuinue to enjoy my story... thanks a bunch! Anyways on with the chapter... enjoy

* * *

All at once, I took a moment and I'm relising that you're not coming back and it finally hit me all at once. All at once, I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell, my eyes began to swell and shattering my dreams. Ever since I meat you, you're the only love I've known and I can't forget you, though I must face it all alone. All at once I drifting on a lonely sea, wishing you'd come back to me and that's all that matters now. All at once I'm drifting on a lonely sea, holding on to memories and it hurts me more than you know, so much more than it shows. All at once my dreams were shatters.

* * *

Last Chapter:

"I've never felt better," I lied as Sesshomaru stared down at me. "Ok… This is the worst day of my life. I feel so empty, so broken… I lost my other half, a part of me that will never be restored… I miss him so much; I never even got to tell Inuyasha that I loved him before he died."

"Oh trust me child, he knows. The dead can hear our thought, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Right now I bet Inuyasha is with our father and his mother. Spending the time with them that he has never gotten to receive."

"Sesshomaru, what was it like when you and Inuyasha were growing up… you know before you became enemies."

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"Our relationship was stronger than any other blood related friendship in our lands. When Inuyasha was born I was so happy, so proud, I was a big brother. I took him everywhere with me and even begged father to have Inuyasha and I share a room. We would go on hicks together, go fishing, hunt, train, and even sleep together. (No and this is not yaoi, their brothers come on) I taught him how to hunt, to fight, and to live. I was so proud of my little brother; he was a half-demon yet he was stronger than most full-blooded demons twice his age. Inuyasha just loved to fall asleep in my hair. He would cuddle up next to my head using my hair as a blanket and a pillow. Sometimes he ended up getting himself into a little jam by getting tangled up in my hair. I didn't mind, at least I knew he was safe..."

"What did you think of his mother?"

"I loved her to death, she gave me a baby brother… Inuyasha doesn't know about this, but he has three older half-sisters, named Miki, Kiana and Seako from my father's first mate, her name was Kumiko. Miki, Kiana and Seako are triplets, and Kumiko died when they were five. My father soon moved on and met my mother, his second mate. When I was ten, my mother left me high and dry without even looking back."

"One day when Inuyasha was three he ran off to a near by village hoping to make friends. The bastards who call themselves humble neiboors nearly beat him to death. They beat him with sticks and threw stones at his little body. A mear child… but did they care, no. The only thing they cared about was the fact that he was a half-breed… By the time I found him, he was beaten into unconsciousness. When the villagers saw me they fled like bats out of hell before I could rip them to shreds. I took him to the river that was near by and cleaned and dressed his wounds. When he finally awoke he bursted into tears, crying into my chest as he told me the horrible things they called him."

"What savages."

"Yes, they were. That's pretty much how life was for Inuyasha, the only people he trusted was father, his mother and I. Before father died he game me his title as the Lord of the Western Lands and named a forest after Inuyasha. I was furious, jealous. It seemed like father's favorite was Inuyasha. After he died my heart turned to stone, I didn't care about anything or anybody so I banished Inuyasha and his mother from the Western Lands."

"How old was Inuyasha when you banished him?"

"He was about three and a half."

That's so sad... No wonder he felt like he never belonged anywhere. Even Kikyo never fully accepted him. She tried to change who he was by making him human.

"When Rin started taging along with Jaken and I, she slowly started to change my heart."

"How did you two meat?"

"After the battle with Inuyasha where he discovered the Wind Scar. I reatreated to the forest and collasped by a tree brused and bleeding. She tended to my wounds and feed me fish, which she stole form the village. She wasn't afraid of me, and no matter how many times I told her to leave she still returned... Until one day that is. I found her in the middle of the road, dead. She was attacked by wolves. So I used the Tensaiga to revive her and she's been traveling with me ever since."

"Speaking of Rin and Jaken, where are they?"

"I sent them to the Western Lands to retreve Miki, Kiana and Seako. They should be arriving soon... I noticed your little friend Shippo was missing from the party, where is he?"

"It's the aniverery of his parents death so he's returned to his village for a couple of days... It's a good thing he's gone, Inuyasha was like a father figure to him."

"The poor fox, I know what it's like to lose your parents."

"What are your sisters like, are they nice, rude or completely and uterly evil down to the core?"

"They act and look identical to Inuyasha concidering they've also had a rough childhood. They seem to feel they don't belong anywhere and they don't trust many as a result. But I'm sure when they meat you you'll change their heart's like you did with Inuyasha and they will once again regain their trust in people."

"I hope so... Sesshomaru would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure, let me grab my swords," he said walking into the hut.

* * *

Author's note: Ok everyone that's all for now... Please review... I will try to have chapter nine up as soon as I can... depending on my health and my schedual... Thanks Shizuko 


	9. Memories

Kagome's Nightmare

Author's note: Okay everyone I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been having more serious health problems and now I have to have surgery. Sorry for the inconvience, here is chapter nine.

* * *

All at once, I took a moment and I'm relising that you're not coming back and it finally hit me all at once. All at once, I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell, my eyes began to swell and shattering my dreams. Ever since I meat you, you're the only love I've known and I can't forget you, though I must face it all alone. All at once I drifting on a lonely sea, wishing you'd come back to me and that's all that matters now. All at once I'm drifting on a lonely sea, holding on to memories and it hurts me more than you know, so much more than it shows. All at once my dreams were shattered.

* * *

Last Chapter: 

"What are your sisters like, are they nice, rude or completely and uterly evil down to the core?"

"They act and look identical to Inuyasha concidering they've also had a rough childhood. They seem to feel they don't belong anywhere and they don't trust many as a result. But I'm sure when they meat you you'll change their heart's like you did with Inuyasha and they will once again regain their trust in people."

"I hope so... Sesshomaru would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure, let me grab my swords," he said walking into the hut.

* * *

Chapter Nine: 

"Sure, let me grab my swords," he said walking into the hut. I stood up, my mind wondering on their sisters. What if they don't like me, what if they try to kill me becasue I accidently murdered their little brother that they've never met? I took him away, I killed him. I sighed sadly as Sesshomaru walked out of the hut, his swords sheathed in their rightful places. "Ready?" Sesshomaru asked noticing the silence.

"Yes, I'm ready," I replied as we walked threw the village. As we reached the outskirts of the village, I noticed a grave about six-feet deep and three-feet wide. A small tombstone layed beside the grave, I squented my eyes trying to read what was written on the small tombstone. But to no avail, I couldn't read the writting from where I stood. "I'll be right back," I said walking slowly up to the grave, a horrible feeling rising in the pit of my stomach. I reached the grave and knelt down beside it picking up the small tombstone. The tombstone fell from my hands as I read, "Inuyasha, half-dog demon, beloved friend, protector of others." I began to shake as fresh tears ran down my cheeks, carving rivers like waterfalls as they splashed on the ground next to me. Sesshomaru walked over to me, grabbed me, and dragged me away from Inuyasha's grave.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked pulling me into a hug.

"That- that..." I cried.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have allowed you to read that toumbstone." Sesshomaru said patting my back. "Let's get out of here," Sesshomaru said looking down at me.

"I agree," I replied polling away from his hug. We walked into the damp, foggy forest my mind turning into a total blank, not noticing anything, the beautiful flowers, or even the birds singing their beautiful tones. Just darkness that was within my heart. As I continued to stalked threw the damp foggy forest, I subconsciosly ventured over to the Goshinkibi tree. I stood frozen in time, staring at the tree as if it were a ghost. After a few moments of staring blankly at the tree, I slowly crept forward. As I took a step forward and the memories began to flow threw my mind like a tidal wave. For every step I took a memory was washed away only to be replaced by another.

Step One, flashback One

"_Is that a boy?" I said noticing the silver haired boy who was pined to the Goshikibi tree by an arrow. "Hey there, what ya doing?" I asked climbing up the vines that held him captive. 'Oh wow, like dog ears. I think I want to touch them.' Sigh. "Now that that's out of my system."_

_"Get away from there," said a voice as arrows came flying towards me._

_"Ahh," I screamed huddling up to the dog-eared boy as the arrows pierced the tree around us._

End Step One

Step Two, flashback two

_I flew threw the air and landed on the grass just in front of the Goshikibi tree._

_"Hello Kikyo, playing with bugs now are we?" Spoke the tree. 'Did he just talk?'_

_"So you're a live!"_

_"Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me... You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't wast her time."_

_"That does it. Kikyo. Kikyo, who ever she is, she's not me because my name-"_

_"She's here," spoke the silver-haired boy with stunning golden eyes._

End Step Two

I quickly shook my head, erasing the memories that flooded threw my brain. I sighed sadly before I took one last glance at the Goshikibi tree and contined my walk threw the damp, foggy forest.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay everyone this is all for now. Don't worry chapter ten will be up very shortly.. I promise.. Thankies Shizuko 


	10. Hunting Down Kagome

Kagome's Nightmare

Authors note: Thank you so much to the group of six, (you know who you are) Who happen to review on all my story's I have out there. Kagome'sNightmare, Missing Dragon, Dragon's Forever and The Day They Tried To Kill Captain Jack Sparrow. You six kick ass. thank's a bunch... Anyways sorry this took longer than expected.. surgery is a bitch.. trust me . Well enjoy the chapter, I love this one, and guess what it's not evil..

* * *

All at once, I took a moment and I'm relising that you're not coming back and it finally hit me all at once. All at once, I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell, my eyes began to swell and shattering my dreams. Ever since I meat you, you're the only love I've known and I can't forget you, though I must face it all alone. All at once I drifting on a lonely sea, wishing you'd come back to me and that's all that matters now. All at once I'm drifting on a lonely sea, holding on to memories and it hurts me more than you know, so much more than it shows. All at once my dreams were shatters.

* * *

Last Chapter:

Step Two

I flew threw the air and landed on the grass just in front of the Goshikibi tree.

"Hello Kikyo, playing with bugs now are we?" Spoke the tree. 'Did he just talk?'

"So you're a live!"

"Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me... You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't wast her time."

"That does it. Kikyo. Kikyo, who ever she is, she's not me because my name-"

"She's here," spoke the silver-haired boy with stunning golden eyes.

End Step Two

I quickly shook my head, erasing the memories that flooded threw my brain. I sighed sadly before I took one last glance at the Goshikibi tree and contined my walk threw the damp, foggy forest.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Hunting Down Kagome

I quickly shook my head, erasing the memories that flooded threw my brain. I sighed sadly before I took one last glance at the Goshikibi tree before I contined my walk threw the damp, foggy forest. Once again my emotion cloded over my senses as I walked by another familiar tree that held a strong memory close to my heart.

FlashBack

_"Kagome... Kagome... Where the hell are you... God damnit this isn't funny!" Inuyasha hissed, as I giggled silently to myself._

_I watched the now transformed black-haired Inuyasha look frantically on the groung below. 'He looks so cute, running around like a chicken with its head cut off.' I thought from my perch on a high, thickly branched tree. I sat holding onto the tree, my legs kicking at imaginary objects while they dangled from the branch I was cuttently sitting on._

_"Kagome if your dead, I'm going to kill you," Inuyasha barked ripping a bush to shreads._

_I breathed in the cool brease as it whistled past me, making music with the leaves before it once again died down to a silent whisper. 'This is heaven. A nice, warm moonless night with a cool brease appearing now and then, and secretly watching the man of your dreams make a complete fool of himself. What more could a girl wan't.'_

_"Alright Kagome, I will give you until the count of five before I'm coming in there," Inuyasha said talking to a moving bush. "Ok, one... two..." Inuyasha counted before he dove into the bushes. "Ah ha, I've got you," Inuyasha said standing up, a jack rabbit in his hands. "Ok maybe I don't."_

_I laughed as I made my way down the tree. 'Okay I guess I'll make myself present," I thought gettting closer to the ground._

_"When I find you Kagome, I'm so gonna... grrrr," Inuyasha growled. "You're gonnna get it." Inuyasha continued his rampage threw the darkened forest as he tripped over an unseen object and landed on the ground with a thud._

_"Oh Inuyasha you're so graceful," I said sarcastically as he rose with grass and leaves in his mouth. "You need a watch dog," I laughed as he spit out the leaves glaring at me._

_"Shut up, wench," Inuyasha barked coming up to the tree. "Now get out of that damn tree."_

_"Fine... then catch," I said jumping from the tree and landing safetly in Inuyasha's arms._

_"Kagome... you really have a death warrent, do you?"_

End Flashback

I sighed as the found memory faded out of my mind and we continued to walk deeper into the forest as the wind began to howl, sending a slight shiver down my spine. Something is wrong, something very errie is going on and I don't like it.

"Sesshomaru I think we should-"

"Shh," Sesshoraru said placing his hand over my mouth. "Don't move a muscle or utter a single word... Were being hunted."

* * *

Authors Note:Okay that's all for now... See that wasn't evil... I'll try to update as soon as possible... but remember reviews equal chapters.. and thanks to the six of you this story will contuinue until I'm done.So please review and don't forget to check out my other stories. 


End file.
